Want Take Have
by Only1ToniD
Summary: When Faith gets Buffy to unleash her inner Slayer, no one could have anticipated the result. Least of all the fresh-from-Hell, newly re-ensouled Angel. Now, Buffy's walk on the wild side will test her darker SisterSlayer, a gypsy curse, and her beloved guardian Angel! Will they find Heaven on Earth? Or unleash once more a dark Evil from its bonds, opening the Gates of Hell?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Set during Season 3 after Angel's return from Hell and before Faith went bad. Set around the Slayer bonding episode, but goes AU. Rather than focusing on the slaying, Buffy and Faith explore the H&H(Hungry/Horny) effect...

**Prologue**

Her eyes twinkled with untold mischief as Faith's earlier words as they'd left the Bronze to patrol filled her mind. Immediately, it had put thoughts in her head that she would normally have never even considered consciously-let alone have admitted to or acted on. Nonetheless, she now found herself leading her Sister Slayer to the window of the Crawford St. Mansion that offered best vantage of their prey. Surprisingly, he appeared to be calling it a night earlier than usual as evidenced by the leather duster being thrown over the nearby couch as he made his way up the staircase towards his bedroom.

All the while, he seemed to remain completely oblivious to the pairs of hungry eyes riveted to his every move. Buffy turned to look at her partner in slaying with a darkening emerald gaze. "Want," she whispered teasingly.

"Take," was the raspy reply, excitement and arousal clearly evident as her head whipped around to meet Buffy's fiery gaze with her own molten chocolate stare.

"Have," they echoed smugly, both returning their focus to Angel's tight ass sedately climbing the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**_Angelus talking to Angel inside his head_** _Angel's thoughts/responses to Angelus_ This chapter is from Angel's POV.

Angel stormed through the door to his bedroom his frustration and concern abundantly clear. He immediately began to undress not bothering to close his door in distraction. His mind was a tangled mess of turmoil. And as seemed to be par for the course, it was all because of a Slayer.

Faith. Or the effect she was having on his beloved, Buffy, more specifically.

He wished he'd been paying more attention when Buffy had first complained about her younger, emotionally damaged, and more reckless Sister Slayer. He quickly unbuttoned and tossed his expensive black silk shirt aside haphazardly. He should have seen it in the girl from the beginning he thought as he huffed a sigh. After all, he knew more about human behavior than any creature with a conscience should considering the almost century and a half he had spent as Angelus. But he'd blown it off as a combination of residual guilt over Kendra, the growing pains of being an only child, the discomfort of readjusting, and getting used to a new personality.

**_Oh, it was all of that,_** Angelus chuckled. **_But you also should have known there was some truth to what she said about that hot and wild little headcase of a slayer. In fact, you did notice how close to broken she is and chose to ignore it so you wouldn't make Blondie jealous._**

_Shut up, Angelus!_ Angel snapped at his trapped alter ego.

**_Poor Soulboy,_** the trapped demon sneered with a cruel chuckle as Angel turned on the shower. **_Can't handle the truth, huh? What are you so scared of? Afraid your obsession is with the Slayer and not just Buff? What are you worried you wouldn't be able to control yourself and would set me free again? I'm not thinking it would a big deal getting a piece with Faithy. Is that-_**

_God, way to think with your dick, dumbass. I mean, sometimes, you are completely clueless, you idiot,_ Angel growled in exasperation and annoyance receiving a furious snarl in response. _I'm in love with Buffy. And the curse's loophole is for "a moment of True Happiness". How happy would cheating on and hurting Buffy make me? Let alone how low I would have to be to try to seduce that misguided young girl._

Discarding the last of his clothes, Angel slammed the bathroom door shut before slipping under the scalding water. His mind returned to his beloved and her new sister Slayer and the sudden darkness and recklessness he'd seen and experienced to some extent. He knew and sensed inherent darkness of the Slayer. He'd even seen the occasional slayer-usual from less formal/"sophisticated" civilizations or abusive/damaging backgrounds-who had completely succumbed to their inner Slayer and become almost mindless, hedonistic killing machines. However, there was no reason to think Buffy invulnerable to such temptation. The way she'd behaved at The Bronze earlier was proof of that.

He'd seen the mindless open sensuality of the two dancing that attracted more than a few admirers. Not that he'd been immune, especially when Buffy had turned that seductive, primal hazel gaze on him and leapt at him. He'd felt his knees nearly buckle with need as she'd wrapped that incredible little body around him. But sanity had managed to maintain control over his body before he could do anything stupid.

**_But incredibly pleasurable, _**Angelus reminded him with accompanying flashes of memories and fantasies.

In the safety of his solitary shower, he finally allowed himself to succumb to his arousal and need. Soaping his hands, he reached down to wrap his long, slender fingers around his rigid cock. He started slowly creating a relaxed rhythm as his hand slid back and forth from base to tip, squeezing the sensitive head on each stroke. In his mind, he shared this shower with beloved. As he heard her moans of excitement and need in his head, his hand tightened and picked up speed. He let himself imagine her whines and whimpers of encouragement as pounded her tight, hot, soaking wet sheath. He could recreate her so clearly he almost thought he smelled her and felt that tugging in his belly that always alerted to her presence. Much sooner than normal, he erupted with a low roar of release and relief.

As his mind calmed, Angel quickly washed himself and turned off the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed a second towel drying his hair as he exited the bathroom. He was just about to toss it toward the clothes hamper when to his shock and awe, he found his petite blonde posed sexily along the foot his bed wearing what appeared to be nothing but his recently discarded black silk shirt and a very sultry yet predatory smirk.

His mind blanked and all of his centuries worth of words failed except one. "Buffy?" he managed to choke out.

"Hello, lover," she purred.

Angel remained frozen as Angelus's aroused laughter roared through his brain.


End file.
